spiritpactfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 23
This is the twenty third chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Discussing the previous soul image and that it was Xi's fathers, Xi and Jinghua then prepare for the contract acknowledgement ceremony. This is to let every living person know that Jinghua is Xi's soul image. Appearances * Yang Jinghua * Duanmu Xi * Duanmu Xi's father (unseen but mentioned by Xi as having passed away) * Shiyao Qin (unseen but mentioned by Jinghua assuming Xi intends to marry her) Plot Synopsis Having returned downstairs as Xi instructed, Jinghua appears unnerved at the scope of the previous soul images power as Xi returns to the room. Seeing that he is back, Jinghua asks him how was it and whether he won. Xi replies why is he caring so much, and if he loses is Jinghua going to help fight for him. Somewhat taken aback at this, Xi moves on that he was just saying that, of course he would not lose, less so within the barrier. Addressing the matter of that fox demon, Jinghua raises that he said he used to be the soul image of the Yangming master. Xi affirms that the case, but the soul image of his father. Realising that when Yinzhe said he was the previous soul image, he was not referring to being Xi's soul image results in Jinghua internally feeling relief. When he heard that, Jinghua just assumed but then it dawns on him what he is thinking, that others had even been speaking about the matter that Xi had never had a soul image before. Laughing at this revelation, Jinghua addresses Xi's father asking if he was a Yangming master too. Xi replies of course, only those who are blood related to the Duanmu family have the ability to become one. Stating that Xi's dad is so brave to use a demon as a soul image, Xi agrees, there was no Yangming master in history who has had a demon as a soul image, Xi's father was the first. Excited, Jinghua continues that Xi's father must be very powerful to be able to control a demon like that. Jinghua asks if Xi was compared to his papa then who would be the stronger. Xi is not really familiar with his father, he passed away not long after he was born and has never met him at all. Stuck for words, Jinghua wonders what he should do, whether he should apologize feeling that the conversation just died. Xi speaks first, it is about time now and saying that Jinghua should go prepare. As Xi undresses, Jinghua asks him what to prepare for, and whether Xi is not going to sleep anymore. Pointing out why he would sleep, that it is bright outside already, Jinghua see's as much observing the humanoid figures outside the manor. Returning to Xi's dressing room, Jinghua notices his change of attire and in a guess he pieces together that Xi has finally decided to marry Qin. Not the case with Xi flippantly tossing a blue shawl over his and instructing him to hurry up and change into this, they cannot be late for the ceremony. Explaining the contract acknowledgement ceremony to Jinghua, it is the Yangming master and the soul image's official ceremony to form the contract. With Xi directing him to sit down, Jinghua says he thought the contract was formed after he put this ring on as he glances at the spirit binding bands. Xi explains it is just a formality as hi ties a braid and ribbon around Jinghua's hair. Doing so, Xi details that to spirits, namely him and Jinghua, the Yangming master and their spiritual other, who is who is not important. Jinghua wearing the spirit binding rings are to let other spirits know of his existence but todays ceremony is to let every living person know. With Xi's hand on Jinghua's shoulder he finishes with that the ceremony is to announce that Jinghua is his soul image. Notes and Trivia * Yinzhe is confirmed to not have been Xi's previous soul image, but as the soul image of the previous Yangming master, specifically Xi's father. * Only those who are blood related to the Duanmu family have the ability to become a Yangming master. * There is no Yangming master in history who had a demon as a soul image, until Xi's father did with Yinzhe. * Xi shares that his father passed away not long after he was born and he did not meet him. Navigation Category:Manhua